Anima Crystallus
by 78meg9
Summary: Three brothers each embark on a separate journey, to discover the past and save their world.
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue, and the first chapter will be up soon! The concept of this story is that every person is born witth an Anima Crystallus, (sorta like a solidified soul) that grants able to powers/enhanced abilities. Almost like Sailor moon, minus the transforming. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Once, long before the creation of humanity, there existed five gods. Potestatem, the god of power, Magia, the god of magic, Furtim, the god of stealth, Fortitúdinem, the god of strength, and Sanitatum, the god of healing. Despite the existence of more gods, these 5 were the self appointed leaders of the world Aegnap .

Each god was proud of their element, and believed it to be the greatest of them all. Constant arguments could be heard from the heavens on any given day. Finally a lesser known god approached them with an idea .

"Acquaintances", Pacem started, appearing before all five thrones. "Do not bicker any longer. Vitam has created a new race, one that can hear and see and discover. They were created in the likeness of ourselves. Everyday they can hear you where they live, it is a constant in their life. One day they will have enough of the noise and the thunder and seek us out. Your voices will lead them right to the realm of the gods"

"But what should we care? We are much more powerful, and can destroy them where they stand", Potestatem interrupted

"That is true, but there are hundreds of these creatures. If one finds out of our location, another must know as well. And if word were to escape, Timor would be able to attack us again."

The godly council shuddered, each knowing the problem Timor possessed. Fortitúdinem most of all. For Timor was once his brother, a fact long ago erased from the minds of all existing. Having been banished to the world under the earth, many had almost forgotten of his existence

"Thus", Pacem continued. "I suggest a gift. If you were prove you are friend and not foe, the humans as Vitam has named, will not fear us as they have, thus diminishing Timor's power. If the gift you chose contains the greatest element, their curiosity will be sedated as well. However, that is the same problem that causes us to run as if dogs viewing their tails. My solution is simple. Instead of one gift, each shall make a gem, containing their own element."

After moments of careful silence, one by one the gods agreed. Following the Pacem advice, each created a gem of their own power. Fearing the chance any gem may fall into the Timor's hands, a defense system was engaged. If the forces of evil were to ever come near one of the five gems, it shall break into shards, each shard choosing a host to keep it safe.

But the creation of the gems had a side effect. Once the humans received the gifts, their souls became tangible, then solidified. The magic used to manifest the gods powers into gems carried over to the humans, embodying each in crystal. What makes someone themselves became physical. These solifided souls were called 'anima crystallis', anima for short.

For each gem, arose a tribe specialized in that element. They were watched over by the god of the same element, and were able to use their own life energy to fight in battles, using the powers their souls granted. A family of each clan was selected to guard the original gem, and became the most powerful in the tribe. As time progressed, tribes became kingdoms, and the families royalty.

Of the enhancement kingdom, disciples of the god Potestatem appointed a man named Octavian Vargas as leader. Generation after generation passed by until the gem was placed in the hands of a well meaning king, Romulus Vargas. The king had three grandsons, each special in their own way.

One night, when the gods were sleeping, Timor struck. He attacked Ylati, the kingdom where the Vargas line resided. It was a hopeless battle, Timor easily breaking through their defenses, rushing toward one thing and one thing only. The gem of power.

Sensing his approach, the gem shattered as the gods had foretold, choosing the three young princes as hosts- and sending them through time and space, to time hopefully safer.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. No map

**I present, chapter one! This is in Marcello's (Seborga) point of view. Seborga is the first brother I'm going to start with, and the next chapter will be in Feliciano. The micronations are kinda over looked, so here are the human names I chose for each**

**Hutt River- Huston  
**

**Wy- Wy (Okay, admittedly, I ran out of creativity for her name. Regardless, I like it so it works)**

**Seborga- Marcello**

**Sealand- Peter**

**Monaco- Monica (I don't think she is a micronation, but I couldn't find a human name so tada)**

**The characters might be a tad OCC, but there isn't too much to go off of. As always, I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!**

* * *

After eight weeks of fruitless searching, Marcello ready to give up. Not a single town in the entire country of Ailateh had even heard about the map, or even knew if such a map _existed_.

It was Peter's idea to search in the first place, having discovered some paper with the location for the alleged map when forced to help clean the library, and yet it was Marcello who was sent out to actually look for it.

It wasn't that he minded escaping the walls of the school and exploring the country. No, truthfully that was the fun part. There were a lot more pretty girls to hit on after all. It was more of the fact that absolutely nothing was accomplished

Trudging back toward town center, Marcello practiced what he would say to his friend. "I give up", quickly came to mind, followed by "If you're so convinced this will be our pass to being taken seriously, why don't you go look for it?" But like every time he said such things, Peter would always give the same excuses.

"Because! Me and Wy aren't allowed out at all without 'adult supervision', and you're the only one old enough to even be given a pass. So we'll explore the school and you explore everywhere else"

Rolling his eyes, Marcello tried to resent him for it. Unfortunately, resenting wasn't in his nature so he settled for flirting with a passing girl to lift his spirits.

It worked better than intended, and he somehow wound up laughing over ice cream with the girl- Molly he guessed. It was nice, she looked younger than him by a year or so. He even got her number.

When he finally waved goodbye, the sun was much lower in the sky. Thankfully the day was Saturday, or he might of been the one assigned detention in the library. Weaving his way through the crowds, Marcello slipped away from the bustle of people to a shadow filled alley way. Approaching the far wall, he reached out a hand and whispered the password.

As expected, the entire wall glowed and vanished, only solidifying once he had passed through. Now standing in a well lit hallway, Marcello looked around in case anyone had seen.

Just as he had decided the coast was clear, a girl's voice shouted at him from behind.

"Marcello you idiot! Where were you? We were looking for you everywhere!"

Spinning around, Marcello came face to face with one of his best friends and team mates. "Hey Wy", he greeted.

"Don't 'hey Wy' me. Peter's been frantic, and so have I! We almost told Monica you were missing-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Marcello stammered, cutting Wy off. "Tell Monica? She'd have us all reported!"

Wy glared up at him, trying her best not to appear worried. "It would be better than have your anima stolen!"

"Stolen? What do you-"

"A boy was attacked today, we saw him brought in. Peter thought it was you but the guy had a different hair curl so I told him that was stupid but then we couldn't find you. Nobody would tell us anything so we asked Huston and he said there's someone attacking people for their animas!

To saw he was shocked was an understatement. To even touch another's anima without permission resulted in years in prison. But to attack an anima? An act like that was forbidden. If the perpetrator was caught they could be put to death, or worse, exiled to the lands under the world.

"Okay", Marcello started. "Maybe Moncia will tell us more. I'm sure it can't be that bad, besides Huston always tells us stuff like that! Let's go find Peter and then ask."

"Alright", Wy said, looking as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders "He probably was lying, the jerk."

* * *

"I'm afraid it's true", Monica started nonchalantly, stacking misplaced book back onto the library shelves. She frowned in distaste, noticing a comic book wedged between two books about the micro nation of Dnalaes. "They brought in a boy not much older than you, Marcello, about three hours ago. No physical injuries apparently, but he hasn't woken up"

Peter moved to grab the comic book as it was tossed in the trashcan, receiving a sharp rap on the head for his efforts.

"Did they get his anima?" Wy asked worriedly.

"No. That's the odd thing about it" Monica explained, pausing her shelving duties. "According to Ludwig, who was there at the scene, his anima was drawn out, but the attacker left it alone. He stole something else though, before Ludwig got a chance to stop him. But the attack show cases the powers of whoever is out there. Certainly not an attack granted by any class, and I've even looked at through the minor gods powers. The only chance is that it would be- No, no that's crazy. But wherever the attack derived from, it sends a clear message. No one is to leave the school gates unless on a mission given by the headmaster himself. Are we clear?"

Monica locked eyes with the three surrounding her. "I said, are we clear?"

Wy nodded whilst Peter groaned in protest. "But how are we going to prove we're battle ready if we can't even train outside the school!"

"There are training grounds for a reason", Monica said sternly.

"Those are outside the school!"

Monica remained unfazed. "Well you'll just have to find a way. Preferably now, as I have to lock up. I have a poker game in ten minutes." She paused once more, tuning to face Marcello. "And the medical ward is for sick patients only. Please make sure Peter does not try to break in and interrogate- again"

* * *

"I can't believe she knew what I was going to do", Peter pouted, pacing the floor of their shared dormitory. His sailor hat had fallen off as he rounded his fourth lap, and no one had the energy to pick it up. The floor was already messy.

"Well that was an awful plan the first time you did it." Wy chimed in, lying upside down on his bed. Marcello himself was occupying the desk chair, legs propped up on the bed frame. "You were caught in five minutes, and had to help clean the library as punishment. Not to mention we weren't assigned a mission because you were late to class!"

"Oh please! We weren't going to be assigned a mission anyway. That stuffy old Arthur would have found a way not to give us one no matter what we did", Peter quipped, frowning.

Arthur Kirkland was in charge of the under classmen's missions. Every year, a Coppertone was picked to help assign missions to a certain year, and they were lucky enough to be stuck with Peter's brother. Some Coppertones were nice and eager to let the younger pupils attempt missions, but it was Arthur's philosophy that any start grade students were far too immature for anything outside the gates. A view that apparently, the rest of the world shared.

But ever since Peter had found that book about the map, he had been convinced it was their ticket to 'respect and a final one up to that old stupid eyebrows!'. Unfortunately, it seemed the world has something against them.

"But forget about detention!", Peter suddenly shouted, ripping Marcello straight from his thoughts. He jumped a few feet in alarm, earning a snicker from Wy. "Don't you guys see? This is our chance! It's just like the prophecy said"

Ah yes the prophecy. Apparently it was another part of the key to the 'ultimate power' the book preached about. On the same page as the clues to finding the map was a paragraph simply labeled 'Prophecy'. And just like with the rest of the book, Peter took it to heart.

"Three lost in a world unknown- that's totally us- A curse and a gift of stone. A soul shattered, a shard stolen, and a chance at change, and at wish that will win this game. Monica said something was stolen from who ever is in the sick ward right now! So it must be him! He'll tell use and then we find the map and get the ultimate prize!"

"Not everything is about your stupid map Peter", Wy snapped, standing up so she and Peter were face to face. "Besides, that prophecy is probably just fake and even if it was real there could a million things it would pertain to. The world doesn't revolve around you ya know."

"Oh course I know that! That's why, _Wy_, we're looking for it! So we all can get some respect around here? Don't pretend like I'm the only one who has a brother who treats me like I'm two"

Wy glared, but made no further response. She refused to back down though, leaving Marcello to put himself between the two.

They had this argument constantly, resulting in the same out come. Of course it had yet to come to them hitting one another, but they did tend to act like little kids from time to time. Or almost all the time. Marcello wasn't even above little fights, but those were always fought with Huston.

After some coaxing, Wy left for the girls dormitory across the hall. Peter jumped onto his bed, obviously making plans for the next day. Marcello fell asleep pretending to listen, knowing full well nothing was going to stop his friend, and it might be fun to tag along for the ride.

After all, who wouldn't want to be the one to discover a map leading to an ancient power and a fulfill a prophecy?


End file.
